1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to mobile communications and more particularly to managing network usage by mobile communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications devices such as cellular telephones, smartphones, laptops, tablets, gaming systems, wearable devices, or other portable electronic communications equipment may be configured for communications using a first communications protocol (e.g., a protocol used by a wide area network) for voice and data communications. Although network coverage by a service provider in a particular region (e.g., the United States) may be ubiquitous and domestic roaming charges may be low, when the mobile communications device enters another region (e.g., crosses an international boundary), the mobile communications device may incur international roaming charges and generate substantial expense for the service provider associated with the mobile communications device. Thus, improved techniques for providing international roaming service to a mobile communications device are desired.